the kid with the silver hair
by momo167
Summary: Ichigo has been sent back in time to stop a hollow and a captain soul reaper from fusing. Along the way ichigo stumbles upon kid Allen after he was cursed. What will Ichigo do with Allen will the hollow and the soul reaper fuse? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Get off of me you idiot." Ichigo said with a soul piercing. Ichigo flew up in the air with a short silver haired boy hanging on him. "I can't it's too high I'll die." Ichigo tried to get the boy off of him. Ichigo flew back down to the ground. The boy whispered too himself "why would master sent me off with this guy." "Hey kid what's your name any way" my name is…

"Ichigo" "your new job is too go into the past and stop a hollow and a soul reaper that are trying to fuse to gather," said captain Histugiya "toshiro why would a soul reaper try and do that." Said Ichigo in a confused voice. Captain Histugiya glared at Ichigo and said "its captain Histugiya to you" "you will leave the world of the living in one day and go to the soul society, there we will send you to the past." "Ichigo groaned and left.

Ichigo was walking home as he saw wondering soul he went over to it. The boy was as tall as Ichigo and had silver hair with a red mark under his right eye. The boy look at him in shock and they just past by each other. Ichigo didn't bother to tell him or make him to pass on to the soul society.

Ichigo was on his way to the soul society when he came across the same boy. Ichigo though he should tell the body pass on when the boy said "be careful on your way to the soul society, don't take the simkimo they have ready for you use the striped hat guys simkimo." The boy left and Ichigo moved on to Mr. Urahra place and left to the soul society. When Ichigo got their Captains where ready to greet Ichigo. "Why are you guys here" Ichigo said in confused voice. "We are here to send you off to the past." Said head captain Yamamoto Renji sunk up behind Ichigo and pushed him in to the time portal "I hate you Renji" Ichigo yelled in fury.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo is in the past, "that shit head Renji, why does he have to go throw me in the portal" said Ichigo. There was a boy with silver hair sitting on a park bench with a tall man with a mean face and red hair and an eye patch. "Hey you soul reaper come over here" said the red haired man. "WHAT YOU CAN SEE ME!" Ichigo said with a surprised tone of voice. "Yes stupid, now take my idiotic apprentice to go fight that hollow captain thing" said the red haired man "hey no he's only a kid and how do you know about that?" Ichigo said puzzled. Before Ichigo could reject the red haired man was gone. "Now what am I supposed to do with you kid" said Ichigo "I don't know" said the boy with the silver hair. The boy went up and grasped Ichigo "let go of me kid" Ichigo said frustrated. "Get off of me you idiot." Ichigo said with a soul piercing. Ichigo flew up in the air with a short silver haired boy hanging on him. "I can't it's too high I'll die." Ichigo tried to get the boy off of him. Ichigo flew back down to the ground. The boy whispered too himself "why would master sent me off with this guy." "Hey kid what's your name any way" "my name is Allen walker." The boy replayed to Ichigo. "What's your name" Allen said. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said proudly. "Now let's go kid" said Ichigo "HEY my names not kid it's Allen" said Allen in a mad voice "but first can I get food. "Maybe but no one will be able to see me" said Ichigo. "Why" said Allen "Because I'm a soul reaper only special people can see me" explained Ichigo "oh I see so all the people with innocents can see you" said Allen "Innocents, what's Innocents?" Ichigo asked "it's what people use to kill Akuma" Explained Allen "so then what is an Akuma?" Asked Ichigo "oh master said there kind of like hollows but the millennium earl made them out of people soul weapons maid to kill, The Earl is a bad man that's all I really know about him." Said Allen "I see" said Ichigo. "Know I remember I have one of Urahara gieguys, looks like we can go eat after all" said Ichigo "yay" said Allen


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me kid tell me more about your master" I ask Allen. "My name is Allen not kid." Allen said as he stuffed his face with food. "He is a very preventive man. Master loves women and women's love him but he's a very good exorcist he is a general rank." Allen explained "I see, he must be very skilled." I said

Time skip

"Ichigo help me it's an Akuma" said Allen "hold on Allen I'm going!' I screamed Ichigo took out his substitute soul reaper badged and pressed to his chested. He then jumped up in the air and sliced the Akuma in half. "Thank you Ichigo" Allen said. "No problem" I said to the boy. "We better look for were this captain is kay Allen?" "Ok" Allen said back with such enthusiasm. In the background there was an old man and young boy with him. The old man was almost bald except for his wired pony tail that bent upward. The boy had red hair and an eye patch on his right eye. "Old man who or what was that man." The boy asked the old man. "Don't call me old, but I believe that was a soul reaper." The old man said who calls himself bookman he also called the boy Lavi.

"Lenalee we have a job for you" said a mystery man "I don't want to go please don't make me" the girl called Lenalee called. A young man entered the room. "It's ok Lenalee I will be right here when you come back ok." Said the man "huh brother you're here" Lenalee exclaimed. "I am and I missed you" said the girl's brother whose name is Komui. "I will go on the mission if brother Komui tells me to" said Lenalee.

So all three of the groups of people went off all heading in the same direction. The direction where the weird energy was coming from. The hollow soul reaper captain halfa.


End file.
